


summer wishes

by AutumnTriesToLife



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Soft Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he also likes jasper so obvs hes gonna draw him, it be loving jonty hours, jasper jordan deserves nothing but love and kisses, jasper jordan loved monty green, monty likes art a lot, s4 and s5 finale didnt happen if you dont watch them, thanks and goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnTriesToLife/pseuds/AutumnTriesToLife
Summary: There's a distinct something to be felt in the summer haze between a boy entranced by his sketchbook and a boy entranced by the other's lips.





	summer wishes

Curious eyes flick over lips parted in concentration. There's a distinct something to be felt in the summer haze between a boy entranced by his sketchbook and a boy entranced by the other's lips. Jasper lays on his side, eyes flicking from the drawing of a messy haired boy to the lips of his focussed friend. The lazy feeling of sinking into a mattress and a thick duvet surrounds him, and he’s hypersensitive to the feeling of Monty’s ankle hooked around his, always in contact. 

“You there?” soft, breaking him out of his trance. Monty tilts his head ever so slightly and Jasper's heart does that flutter-beat that feels uncomfortably like a birds wings are thrashing around in his chest. He nods.

“Yeah, just watching you draw. Your anatomy is looking better now,” he chirps, watching a sunshine smile spread across the lips he was watching moments before. He lived to watch his friend grow and improve in his work, throwing compliments like nothing at the boy who politely agreed to disagree whenever he was told how amazing he is. How talented. 

How beautiful.

Monty’s eyes dragged back to his sketchbook and he hooked his ankle just a bit tighter around Jasper's, rough lines starting to shape his friends face as his eyes flicked from the hyperactive boy to the page and his cheap mechanical pencil.

Jasper's face lit up as soon as he noticed. 

“You make me look pretty,” he mumbles, awestruck. Curious fingers trace along the rough graphite lines, and Monty's eyes flick over the line of Jasper's jaw, not quite for the anatomic proportion. 

Jasper abruptly flips the sketchbook shut and shoves it off the bed.

“What the FUCK-“

Jasper rolls directly under Monty's uplifted arm.

“Pay attention to me.”

“What's in it for me?”

Jasper flutters his eyelashes and pulls a surprisingly serious face. Monty feels something distinct snap between his stomach and chest. 

A look something close to surprise crosses Jasper's face as his friends face heats, and suddenly his whole body is acutely aware of the duvet around him and Monty's side pressed against his and the fact that Monty is directly above him, elbows supporting all his weight so he hovers above him. 

“So uh,” Jasper's face visibly reflects his regret of putting himself in the position he's in.

Monty doesn't say a word, eyes focussed on his friend. 

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” he voices suddenly, licking his lips carefully, 5 pm sunshine lighting up the side of his face honey gold. Jasper nods.

It's not fast, Jasper notes. Monty's hand hesitantly touches his cheek, flicks his own eyes from lips to jaw to eyes. He leans down, tilts his head a little, and for a moment Jasper wonders where he learnt this when he’d never kissed someone. 

And then lips are on his and the thought is abruptly cut off. 

Jasper's hand tangles in the hair at the base of Monty's neck, and when Monty's teeth vaguely graze his lip he forgets what oxygen is.

They part, just barely, and Jasper lets out a breathless sigh.

“Why the fuck didn't we think of this before?” 

Monty just snorts and kisses him again.


End file.
